A Unbirtday Side Story
by wenduo
Summary: This is a version of A Unbirtday Side Story that i tried to translate. Not my Story just to say it. But hope you like it Pandora fans :) Do not know why i did just get Sharon and Break in the category but Reim and Gilbert is there to someone more xD


**Summary: This is a text I tried to translate to understand it because i do not understand Spanish. It is from the Drama CD that was given out in Japan some years ago , Sorry people if my translate is REALLY that bad i tried to get it right but yeah...**** I post it here because maybe some other want to read.**

**Disclamer: Jun Mochizuki ownes Pandora Hearts.**

"A side episode of Unbirthday"

Break: My lady? would like some more tea? If Break, Sharon: I would like to. Break: And What brings you here, Gilbert?.

Emily: What are you doing away from your love seaweed head?

Gilbert: Forestay here by orders of Oz, not because so desired.

Reim: In short, You want to know if there are any clues about who is in love with Ada.

Gilbert: You're right, Reim.

Break: Why not ask him yourself? She's in this tea party after all.

Gilbert: Sees not ridiculous, how sould do a thing like that?

Break: That modesty to mention such a subject here will make no doubt,

Sharon: My, my, my wonderful story that we have here, Gilbert!

Break: you see? My Lady has entered this single mode.

Sharon: The Miss Ada certainly would put your eyes on ... Let me see ... a tall, older man

gentleman with a smile convenient!

That unconcern, easily would influence to Ms. Ada. Already has someone take her hand and who watch!

It should be between 2 and 6 years older, ideally. She does not seem preacuparse by social standards, but choose someone among the nobility, definitely will make things much simpler! It should be between one of the four ducats, that would be even more-

Reim: M-Miss Sharon, please calm down.

Break: Urgh.

Sharon: Hm?

Reim: What? the problem is, Xerxes Break?

Break: It's nothing. It's just that somehow, the more I hear that description more in that sewer rat.

Reim: Sewer Rat? You mean Sir Vincent?

Gilbert: Vincent?

Sharon: Well certainly, he is often called "The noble smiling" and other names altra class center. He is just one year less than greater than Gilbert and Miss Ada, making it convenient for her. In any way ..

Break: Well ...

Reim: frankly

Sharon: That's impossible ..

Gilbert: What do you think of my brother?

Sharon: Annoying.

Emily: A bloody pervert.

Reim: A full brother ... I mean, an individual with a unique aura.

Break: Reim, you ... Not have to be so indirect. Just think Gilbert. Can you? imagine your younger brother and Miss Ada on a date?

Gilbert: Well ... no. Wait, I remember you once told me he was seeing someone.

Break. Will be referred to a Man?

Gilbert: A stupid woman! I know he's been ... Fooling around with several high class girls, I warned you before but Him ..

(Remember)

Vincent: Ahaha, I'm so happy you worry about me. Oh is not it? You are free to be mad at me. The more you scold me, but I feel like a bad boy.

Oh wait. I was joking. Do not worry, I'm not fooling around with girls. Right now I'll go out with someone I'm taking things seriously.

Maybe someday you this. I'm quite sure that you will not have any problem with it.

Gilbert: That's what he said.

Sharon: What a surprise. And to think that Vincent Nightray's seeing someone formally. Mr Reim, know anything about that?

Reim: No, this is also news to me. Master Rufus probably knows something.

Break: Surprising, maybe, but I feel more curious to know why you look so happy Gilbert.

Gilbert: I do n-not look so happy!

Emily: Your smile is ugly, stupid

Gilbert: It's just to hear that part of Vincent makes me feel relieved.

Reim: Relieved?

Gilbert: If, you know how he's going to "Brother this", "Brother what" or talking about me. I had been worried about that. I sienti brother Siedo easy knowing you have genuine feelings for someone else. what's wrong with you three?

Break: All that is fine but ... Behold, my lady?

(Sharon hahaha)

Reim: * Thinking * Master Gilbert, Not as I can realize also exaggerate "Oz this" and "Oz that"?

Break: Well, if what Gilbert says is true and that Vincent Nightray has someone even is unlikely to be the Miss Ada. It is simply unimaginable that are together.

If it were true, I'd be pointing at her and laughing at how terrible it must be her taste in men. 'll Bet three months of cake.

Reim: Xerxes that was incredibly rude of you.

Sharon: But that surprising. I would do the Miss Ada out with Master Vincent?

Break: After all, one is interested in sly brother. It is difficult to imagine.

Gilbert: In the girls like it perish not outrageous. Maybe she? is extremely quiet? I think I also dislike the older girls. Once, long ago The murmuring after talking with some high class ladies.

Vincent: Pigs smelly good for nothing.

Gilbert: I heard by chance.

Break: I guess that means that he is interested in girls small? Did not have to always with Echo?

Gilbert: Small? Echi should be at least 16

Sharon: Maybe you like those that produce a different feeling to the other young ladies? Echo is adorable, but also has an older person's aura.

Break: That means he likes flat chests? That I make it harder on him in the eye. After all, the breast of a woman must be great. Wait, do not have to keep quiet!

Gilbert: Break It could be that you love big breasts!?

Sharon: With this is, Xerx brother!? For you had not mentioned a detail as important as this? You must tell me everything, even to drink and what not!

Reim: ?. That nostalgic. Come to think, Mrs. Chelly certainly has a pretty good

Break: Shut up! I said nothing about loving big breasts! I just said it was something that a woman ought to have!

Sharon: You mean have small breasts to disqualify as a woman!? Xerx brother, you're terrible!

Break: I did not mean that! Please put paper away from me!

* Sap *

Break: Still have not given up?


End file.
